El contrato
by Shennya
Summary: Bilbo se niega a acompañar a los enanos a su peligrosa aventura. Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo harán firmar ese contrato que sólo lo condenará a arriesgar su vida. Sin embargo, Thorin tiene una propuesta que tal vez podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.


**_Gracias a todos por los comentarios en mis otros fanfics ^^ Espero que este también les sea de su agrado._  
**

**El contrato**

Por supuesto que no iría, era una locura. Seguir a trece enanos a reclamar una tierra custodiada por un dragón, el solo hecho de mencionarlo lo hacía sonar imposible. Además, ¿él que podía hacer ahí? Era un simple hobbit, no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Bilbo se sentó en su cama. Hacía tiempo que se había escondido en su habitación y esperaba que los enanos se fueran en cualquier momento, aunque no parecía que eso fuera posible, abajo, se escuchaba mucho ruido. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo, sólo esperaba que no estropearan los platos, su silla o todas las cosas que tenía perfectamente cuidadas. Suspiró, no porque estuviera exasperado (aunque lo estaba, un poco), sino porque había otra razón por la que deseaba que toda aquella "muchedumbre" se largara y era que Thorin Oakenshield no estuviera cerca de él. Por alguna razón, todo su cuerpo era consciente de su presencia, aún cuando se encontrara en la sala y Bilbo a salvo en su habitación (bastante lejos del príncipe de los enanos).

Se removió en la cama, incómodo. Tuvo que apretar los puños para resistirse a salir y reunirse con ellos de nuevo. Y es que no era que hubiera cambiado de opinión, sino que sentía unos deseos irremediables por volver a verlo.

Gruñó, bastante molesto consigo mismo por esa debilidad. Aún cuando había sido humillado ante todos por él, Bilbo no podía dejar de pensar en su gran cuerpo o en la manera en que sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, o sus ojos destellantes que lo observaron fijamente y que provocaron que su piel se erizara. Pero, más que nada, recordaba su voz; tal vez por eso no le importó tanto el contenido de sus palabras, porque estaba bastante distraído escuchando la profundidad de su tono. Era una completa locura todo lo que sentía, ya que apenas lo había conocido y…

De pronto, Bilbo comenzó a escuchar algo extraño; parecía que los enanos estaban cantando algo… no, no eran todos, era él: Thorin había comenzado a cantar. Bilbo se dejó caer en la cama y trató de taparse los oídos, pero fue demasiado débil y se los descubrió inmediatamente. No podía ser posible que ese arrogante príncipe enano cantara tan bien… Con una voz exquisitamente profunda y grave. La voz de Thorin comenzó a llenar su habitación, parecía una plaga, sabía que una vez adentro de aquella habitación, ni el paso del tiempo ni el sonido de otras canciones podría opacarla o erradicarla. Era una completa locura, se seguía repitiendo mentalmente. Las voces no tenían vida ni se comportaban de esa manera, debía ser él mismo, Bilbo era el que estaba mal, tal vez era alguna especie de alucinación que lo estaba consumiendo.

No, la tortura no se terminaba. Ahora se le habían unido las otras voces, pero eso no servía de nada, al parecer, los oídos de Bilbo podían distinguir perfectamente la voz de Thorin y aislarla de las demás. Se cubrió con la sábana de su cama, tratando de protegerse de las caricias que iban adentrándose en sus oídos y esparciéndose por su piel como si fueran caricias. Su mente estaba llena de Thorin y su maldita voz deliciosa.

Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo una erección. Y ya, sin luchar, dejó que sus dedos descendieran debajo de la sábana para consolarse mientras escuchaba lo últimas notas que brotaban de la voz de Thorin. Cuando la canción terminó, Bilbo logró descansar, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Todavía sentía esa extraña tensión en todo el cuerpo, pero, por lo menos ya había dejado de escuchar la voz que lo volvía loco.

De pronto, después de consiguiera cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo, alguien tocó a la puerta. Bilbo cerró los ojos y deseó que fuera cualquiera de los enanos, menos él.

—Señor Baggins, necesito tener una conversación con usted antes de que mi Compañía y yo nos marchemos de este lugar.

Bilbo suspiró, pero rápidamente se compuso y trató de mostrarse indiferente ante el sonido de aquella voz. Con una indiferencia quizá demasiado marcada, permitió entrar a Thorin.

Se había equivocado al creer que sólo era la voz de Thorin lo que lo ponía en aquel estado, ya que cuando lo vio entrar, se estremeció, sin poder evitarlo. El príncipe enano cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Parecía divertido, porque una sonrisa hizo que se curvara, ligeramente, una de las comisuras de sus labios. Bilbo hizo el intento de desviar la mirada de aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

—Así que, estás firmemente convencido de no acompañarnos en nuestra… búsqueda.

Bilbo sintió que se ruborizaba y se odió por ello. Tenía seca la garganta, por lo que prefirió asentir que emitir algún sonido.

Thorin se acercó más. Bilbo deseó que su cuerpo no emitiera tanta calidez o que él no fuera tan consciente de ello, por lo menos. Los ojos del príncipe se dirigieron a la cama del hobbit, cuyas sábanas estaban desarregladas por lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos. Bilbo deseó no haber recordado eso, ya que ahora sentía que la excitación comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Estabas dormido?

Por alguna razón, la conversación parecía mantener divertido a Thorin, mientras Bilbo se sentía cada vez más incómodo.

—No, sólo… trataba de descansar.

Thorin dio otro paso al frente, el hobbit, aunque pensaba que lo más sensato era mantener su distancia, su cuerpo no le obedeció. Al parecer, a su cuerpo le agradaba más la idea de tener a Thorin bastante cerca. Para calmarse, trató de desviar la conversación.

—Y-ya le dije a Gandalf —odió al escuchar su propia voz tan temblorosa—, no son el hobbit adecuado para lo que ustedes desean…

Las cejas de Thorin se elevaron, un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro que no eres el adecuado? —Parecía que se estaba burlando de él al hacer esa pregunta.

Bilbo frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Creí que no me querías en tu Compañía —gruñó.

—Gandalf confía en ti —dijo Thorin—. Además, he estado pensando a lo largo de toda esta noche algo que podría hacer contigo a lo largo del viaje.

Bilbo sabía que Thorin no podía referirse a lo que él estaba imaginando, pero aún así su corazón se agitó descontroladamente y su excitación se volvió insoportable. Trató de hacerse para atrás, pero su pierna dio con el colchón de la cama, por lo que casi tropieza. Esperaba que Thorin no se diera cuenta de su conflicto interno. Lo que menos deseaba era darle otro motivo más al príncipe para seguirlo humillando.

Para fingir, se obligó a preguntar, como si nada ocurriera:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Thorin sonrió. Se inclinó lentamente hacia él y, como alguien a quien no le importa, le pasó los dedos por la base del cuello y subió por su mandíbula hasta rozar ligeramente sus labios. Bilbo cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia, tratando de reprimir el gemido que luchaba por escapar de su boca.

—Si vinieras con nosotros, podrías tener, siempre que quisieras, algo como esto…

De pronto, los labios de Thorin estuvieron sobre el cuello del indefenso hobbit y éste, cuando sintió que la cálida lengua del príncipe recorría su piel, soltó un jadeo. Sin embargo, Bilbo perdió completamente el control cuando sintió los dientes de Thorin cerrarse suavemente sobre su labio inferior. Los brazos del hobbit rodearon el cuello del príncipe y lo atrajeron más hacia su cuerpo. Thorin lo comenzó a besar con fuerza; su lengua entró profundamente en él. Pero no era todo lo que Bilbo quería que Thorin introdujera en él.

—Podrías… podrías mostrarme qué es exactamente lo que puedo tener si te acompaño… —se escuchó jadear. Nunca había pensado atreverse decir algo así, pero, al parecer el beso de Thorin parecía haberlo convertido en otro. Ahora se sentía desesperado, no quería dejar marchar al enano sin antes, sin antes permitirle entrar en él completamente.

Thorin se rió.

—¿Gratis? No me parece justo.

—Por favor, Thorin… —suplicó Bilbo, antes de besarlo nuevamente. Sus dedos comenzaron a luchar contra toda la ropa que traía el enano, para su dicha, él no parecía resistirse.

Muy pronto, Bilbo pudo apreciar los músculos que dibujaban perfectamente la espalda y brazos de Thorin. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre ellos, mientras él le quitaba lentamente su ropa y depositaba besos en su piel desnuda, haciendo que el hobbit soltara toda clase de gemidos de placer.

De pronto, el hobbit recordó algo.

—Los demás… ¿dónde…?

—Les dije que se adelantaran. Yo después los alcanzaré —dijo Thorin, haciendo que Bilbo se recostara boca abajo sobre la cama.

Bilbo sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Thorin y todo su peso sobre él. Se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir sus reacciones. Era delicioso sentir sobre su espalda todos los músculos de Thorin. Su largo cabello acarició su piel y la cabeza de Thorin se enterró en la curva de su cuello.

—Thorin, por favor.

Pero él era bastante cruel, porque sólo frotaba su erección entre sus piernas, haciendo que el deseo de Bilbo se intensificara. Estaba desesperado, quería sentir a Thorin dentro de él.

—¡Thorin!

Las manos del príncipe se cerraron sobre su cintura, mientras que su erección entraba profunda y salvajemente en Bilbo. El hobbit gritó con fuerza y sus dedos se aferraron a la sábana. Escuchó un gemido de placer emerger de los labios de Thorin.

Y, entonces, Thorin comenzó a moverse sin piedad. Cada movimiento de sus caderas era una sacudida de placer para Bilbo. Nuevamente, comenzó a sentir mordidas en su nuca y besos en su cuello, mientras las embestidas se hacían más apremiantes, más exigentes para su cuerpo. Los músculos de ambos se tensaron cuando se acercaba el final; Bilbo tuvo que morder su almohada para suavizar un poco el grito que soltó después de la explosión de placer que se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que estuvieron saciados, Thorin lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a girar su cuello para que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente.

—Sabes que ya no tienes opción, ere mío ahora, hobbit.

Entonces, provocando que Bilbo soltara un sonido de protesta, Thorin se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

—Quédate.

—Tengo que alcanzar a los demás —dijo Thorin—. Pero tú puedes descansar, todavía tienes tiempo. Nos vemos en la mañana, más vale que seas rápido.

—Todavía no he firmado nada.

Thorin le lanzó una arrogante mirada.

—Es como si ya lo hubieras hecho. Te lo dije, eres mío.

Bilbo durmió placenteramente aquella noche y, en la mañana, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en su casa, firmó el contrato y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la Compañía… o, mejor dicho, a Thorin.


End file.
